Carrier
Carriers are arguably the bulkiest ships in the game. Ranging in size from the tiny Vanguard at 43 meters to the enormous Lawpann at 625 meters, they are able to hold Fighters which surround the ships. They also can hold entire tanks, such as Zeppelin and Knight's Bane. The carriers are split into five types: Light Carrier, Ravager, Rogue Carrier, Heavy Carrier, and Superheavy Carrier. Multiple admin restricted ships like the Next Generation Nimitz and Terraformer often appear in the Superheavy and Rogue Carrier types. Basics The icon of Carriers in the New Generation Store are a tank with three tanks beside it or, after the Maus update, coming out of it. The sub-type icons are: * Light Carrier: "vL" in the lower left corner. * Ravager: A target in the lower left corner representing it's mostly rogue statue. * Rogue Carrier: The normal Rogue sign, a modified skull-and-crossbones, in the lower left corner. * Heavy Carrier: The normal Heavy sign, a weight reading 100, in the lower left corner * Superheavy Carrier: The normal Superheavy sign, a weight reading 10000, in the lower left corner. On the Minimap, the carriers are represented as a kite-like shape with the amount of Fighters inside the boundaries. When a Heavy or Superheavy Carrier enters the map's boundaries, the whole round is alerted and a marker will appear. Only one Superheavy carrier can enter the map at once. Light Carrier "They don't clatter the ground very often, but still leave a trail of terror in their wake." Light carriers are carriers that exceed less than 125 tT (Tank Tons). They do not unleash an alert, have less than 2700 HP and 3000 Armour, have around 5-8 Fighters and are much faster. * Nightlight * Lightning Strike * Snowplow Heavy Carrier * Vanguard * Pawn * Fort * Galactic Center * Andromeda * Stormknight (Formerly; now Rogue Carrier) * Star Destroyer * Excelsior These are not able to be owned anymore: * Luxury Knight * Clatterer * Apocalypse * Patriot (Revived in the Ratte update: is now Heavy Carrier) * Napoleon Ravager "Their rush of destruction often leave enemies unnoticed and otherwise destroyed. When a Ravager pulls it's horn, run." Ravagers are the Light Carrier version of Rogue Carriers and have 1/2 health while 2/4th the armour. * Angel Falls * Axiom * Helicarrier * Camoflage * Nightfall These are not able to be owned anymore: * Hydra * Hercules * Octoknight Rogue Carrier "They may look normal, but once their rogue activity begins, you know you're in for a downfall of everything." Rogue Carriers are although extremely strong, can deal heavy damage to fleets of tanks within minutes. They usually hide behind major terrain like mountains or in the case of Duney, can camoflauge to become dunes. * Duney * Gravity Gun * Nimitz * Sandman * Tornado * Dutch Boy * Orbital Strike * Kisbarck * Reveangence * Iron Will * Cyclops These cannot be obtained anymore: * Executor * Enterprise * Stormbringer (formerly; can now be obtained again!) * Gunslinger * Hawklight * Golden Nimitz Heavy Carrier "The bulk of the threat." Like the Rogue Carriers and Superheavy Carriers, there can be no more than 1. A simular rule exists in Galaxy. * Vaporwave * Bastion * Azkaban * Gerald Ford * Fastplatinum * Ridgebreaker * B.E.C. ("Bose-Einstein Crusher", a play on words of Bose-Einstein condensate, a synthetic phase of matter) * Overheater These cannot be owned anymore: * Black Hawk * Warwolf * Bleeder * Wolverine Super-Heavy Carrier "You'll need thousands of tanks to fight these extreme carriers. And they'll still fail. Because super-heavy carriers are too much for a nation to handle." It's often an extremely stupid idea to fight by yourself against a Super-Heavy carrier. The average HP of a Super-Heavy carrier is over 100,000, but tanks often have enough damage to cause a scratch on these. * London * Tunbridge Wheels (Formerly: is now Heavy Cruiser) * Crusher * Rhino * Voldy * HEX4 ("Harold's Extreme Xidbomb", referring to the fact that it fires Xidbombs, which explode into Fighters when activated) * Citadel Cannot be obtained anymore: * Spaceball * Nimitz (Once formerly; moved to Heavy Carrier despite the saying on it's page)